Be With Me
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: After the events of Cave Story, our hero and heroine find themselves free from the chaos, the madness, and the deaths of those who were cherished. They take a moment...if only a moment to realize what their connection truely is.


**Disclaimer:**

**Cave Story and all its characters belong to Pixel, or as he's known in the real world, Daisuke Amaya...well, I believe that's the spelling.**

**Hope you enjoy this work.**

* * *

Be With Me

To think that destruction of an island was prevented mere hours ago was astonishing...but two androids knew this better than anyone else. A red capped, pale skinned android was looking up at the sky, counting the number of stars, and looking at the giant white orb, craters and all. A blonde android was currently closing her eyes, a small smile on her face as she held the red capped android's hand. "Quote...we're free." The blonde one said, the android named Quote smiling as he looked at his companion. He nodded, gently stroking her hair as her hand slipped away from his.

"Think about it, Quote! We can do whatever we want...anything, and this area beside the ocean is a beautiful spot for a house!" Quote nodded once more, the android looking at the ocean with visions of the future in her mind.

"Thanks to me!" A gray bar of soap with brown stubs at the sides smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You let me choose the spot, remember?" The blonde smiled, her eyes fixed upon the ocean.

"Yeah. Thanks, Balrog." The soap bar smiled, and kept his eyes on a fireplace in front of him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and grab some food. Don't do anything wild, you two." Balrog lept into the air, and disappeared from sight within moments.

The blonde could only smile as Quote gently trailed his hand to her cheek, then her chin. He lifted it up and flipped her, gazing into her eyes. "Quote...what do you think this feeling is? It's warm...and it happens when you're next to me." His pale skin was gliding across her face, his mouth forming a ghost of a smile as he bended down to meet her eye to eye.

He opened his mouth nearly for the first time and tried to answer her...but he felt as though that this was another time where he should just let his actions do the talking. He gently wrapped her arms in an embrace, their lips touching as the blonde's hands were rubbing Quote's back. He finally spoke, but with many pauses inbetween the words. "It's love, Curly." He stroked her hair as he brought their heads closer, the duo kissing again.

"Love..." Curly paused, and grinned. "Show me what 'love' is." She gently rubbed his shoulders, and kissed him again, the raven-haired android taken by surprise.

He kissed her back, his arms in a secure, warm embrace. They stayed like this for quite a while, Quote's hands occasionally playing with her hair or Curly's lips meeting his time to time. "HU-" Balrog shushed when he saw the duo. "Zaah..." The soap bar looked at Quote and Curly with a small smile, hopping away.

"Love is what we've had all this time, isn't it?" Curly smiled. "And now freedom with it." She gently pecked his forehead, resting on the fellow android.

Quote smiled as she did so, stroking her hair once more. "...There's one thing I want you to do now, Quote." The android raised an eyebrow.

"Be with me." The android warmly embraced her.

"I will." His voice was bliss to Curly, who simply hugged him, her eyes closing. "I will..." He said again, embracing her, the duo falling asleep together...

* * *

**Huzzah!**

**Yeah, I've been playing Cave Story again. Stupid Ballos...**

**Anyway, I'm a really, REALLY big fan of the game, especially the Boss Rush mode. I've been trying to beat it, but it's so challenging...but I like a challenge.**

**I have to take the Regents, and I'm going to a Regents Tutoring session practically all week. Don't expect me to update, either.**

**And please...PLEASE, for those who read this, I want you to spread the good word of Pixel, Cave Story, and this work to others. Daisuke Amaya deserves the money he gets, and he's spent YEARS working on the game. Shelling out ten bucks is the least one can do.**

**...And with that, I need to sleep. Going to a Ren Faire tommorow with a good Chorus friend. May seem odd, but...hey. I'm gonna loosen up just a little. See what summer's really about.**

**I'll see you all when I will.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, R&R, and I'll see you next fiction/oneshot.**

**~ADarknessInHeaven**

**aka: Sam**


End file.
